Korban Truth or Dare
by WotaOtakuness
Summary: Ichigo... cowok yang kukagumi. Tiba-tiba mendekati sahabatku sendiri,sampai dia mencium pipi sahabatku itu didepanku. Setelah sekolah selesai,mereka berdua sudah menjadi pasangan kekasih... sakit rasanya mendengar kabar itu... Apalagi sebenarnya sahabatku tidak benar-benar mencintai kekasihnya tersebut.


Konnichiwa minna-saaaaaan,langsung aja ya gausah pake basa-basi(?)

NB : BLEACH TETAP MILIK TITE KUBO SEORANG,TETAAAAAP!

Oke,aku Cuma steal nama-nama tokohnya aja kok,ceritanya gak.

.

.

.

.

Korban Truth or Dare

.

.

.

.

Pairing : IchiRuki

.

.

.

.

Warning : Typo,OCC,gaje.

RnR please minna! Don't like?Dont read!

Hai semuaaa namaku Kuchiki Rukia,anak paling ceria,tomboy dikelas. Aku tuh tergila-gila sama orang yang kusuka,namanya Kurosaki Ichigo. Sebenernya sih,menurut temen-temen dia tuh anak yang kayak gak ada kelebihan,pendiem tapi bodoh,trus lumayan terbuang,terlebih lagi rambutnya itu warna ORANYE!. Tapi sih,menurutku dia anaknya istimewa,soalnya dia baik,bijaksana,gentle pula. Oh iya,udah waktunya sekolah nih,aku ke sekolah dulu ya!.

Disekolah,aku bertemu dengan orihime,sahabatku.

"Hai,Orihimeeee"

"Hai juga,Rukiaaaaaaa"

Orihime tuh menurutku anaknya pemalu,tapi baiknya wuiiiiiih bangeeeeeeet. So,back to topic yaa.

Dari jauh ku lihat Ichigo,baru sampai disekolah saja dia sudah diajak main+dibully,tapi mau gimana lagi?masa aku bantuin?nanti ketahuan kalo aku suka sama dia….

Kriiiiiiiiiiing…..

"Rukiaaaaaaa" "Iya orihime?" "Kita baris bareng yuk" "ohiya,ayo!"

Aku pun melangkah menuju lapangan sekolah dan pada saat mencari tempat baris,tak sengaja aku tersandung ichigo,dan refleks mukaku langsung memerah.

"Eh,rukia. Maaf ya"

"Eh,gapapa kok Ichigo gakenapa-kenapa"

"Tapi kok,mukamu merah ya?"

"Ha?gakenapa-kenapa kok,tenang ajaaa"

"Oh oke deh. Kamu baris disini aja ya "

Rasanya seneng banget bisa baris sebelahan sama Ichigo,megang tangannya aja mukaku udah kayak tomat,iiiiiiiih pokoknya seneeeeeeng bangeeeeet deh.

* * *

Dikelas,pelajaran berjalan biasa-biasa saja. Tapi,ada satu jam pelajaran tanpa guru,hasilnya?kelas pun gaduh dan aku gak bisa ngapa-ngapain,karena anak-anaknya serem+aku ikut-ikutan xD. Salah satu dari kegaduhan dikelas,ternyata Ichigo dan teman-teman sedang main _Truth or Dare_,itu loooh mainan yang kalo truth kita harus kasih satu fakta,kalo dare harus terima tantangan. Aku pun ikut menonton Ichigo,tapi saat ichigo kalah,aku ingin ke toilet langsug saja aku izin kepada ketua kelas.

Pada saat di toilet…..

"Hmmm….apa aja ya yang Ichigo lakukan setelah kalah" kataku dalam hati.

Setelah selesai,aku langsung ke kelas,aku dengar Ichigo menerima sebuah tantangan dan dia akan lakukannya pada saat setelah istirahat.

* * *

"Orihime,kamu mau makan apa?"

"Kayak biasa aja Rukia-chan,kamu sendiri?"

"Sama kayak kamu aja deh,yuk kita bareng-bareng"

Aku dan Orihime pun sudah selesai makan,dan melewati tempat Ichigo dkk. Tiba-tiba salah satu dari teman Ichigo,yaitu Ulquiorra memerah mukanya. Kenapa?karena dia tergila-gila dengan Orihime,teman dekatku. Aku dan yang lain pun langsung meledek.

"Cieeeeee,Ulquiorraaaaa"kata Ichigo

"Cieeeeee,Orihimeeee" kataku

"Hush berisik tau!" kata Ulquiorra&Orihime berbarengan

"Cieeeee,barengan nih yeeee"

"Udah deh,kita ke kelas aja" kata Orihime sedikit marah.

* * *

Jam 10.30,istirahat telah usai saatnya belajar!.

Tiba-tiba,Orihime berbisik padaku

"Rukia,temenin aku ke toilet ya"

"Ha?ke toilet?yaudah deh ayo"

Aku dan Orihime pun akhirnya ke izin ke toilet,sebelum kita berdua benar-benar keluar dari ruangan,Ichigo tiba-tiba teriak

"IBUUUUU,SAYA KEBELET BUUUUU,SAYA KE TOILET YAAA"

"Iya,iya" sahut sang guru

Saat aku dan Orihime di toilet,Orihime sepertinya mau ngerjain aku,dia tiba-tiba ngilang. Aku pun mencari Orihime,tapi pada saat aku melihat Orihime,aku langsung kaget gak kepalang. ICHIGO MENCIUM PIPI ORIHIME!

Aku pun langsung ke kelas tanpanya,saat aku melewati mereka,Orihime mengejarku.

"Rukiaaaaaaa,tungguiiiiiin"

"Cieeeeee,kalian berdua pacaran yaaaa?aku duluan deh,takut nganggu"

"Rukia…"

Tapi,tiba-tiba aku ingin menangis. Aku langsung berlari menuju toilet tanpa ketahuan mereka berdua. Sesampainya di toilet,aku langsung menangis tersedu-sedu. Aku sakit hati,kenapa harus Orihime?temanku yang paling dekat,masa hanya karena Ichigo persahabatan kita hancur?

Sampai dikelas,biasanya aku langsung menyapa semua. Tetapi,rasanya susah sekali,aku masih terbayang muka Ichigo dan Orihime. Tiba-tiba Ulquiorra menanyakan.

"Kamu kenapa Kuchiki-san?"

"Aku gak kenapa-kenapa."

Ulquiorra pun terdiam dengan binggung. Aku tiba ingat kalau Orihime suka dengan Ulquiorra. Aku berniat untuk mendekati Ulquiorra untuk membuat Orihime cemburu. Tetapi…takutnya dia marah denganku. Bimbang rasanya….

Saat pulang sekolah…..

Ichigo tiba-tiba ke atas meja. Dan semua murid pun binggung. Akhirnya,Ichigo teriak dengan kencang.

"ORIHIME INOUEEEEEE,MAUKAH KAU MENJADI KEKASIHKU?"

Mendengar itu hatiku hancur,badanku lemas,rasanya sendi-sendiku sudah tidak berfungsi lagi,rasanya ingin mati saja,tapi aku masih kuat dan tidak menangis. Tapi,kenapa harus Orihime?kenapa?aku tahu orihime tinggi,tidak seperti aku yang pendek. Aku tahu Orihime cantik,tak seperti aku yang tak berparas seindah dia. Aku tahu itu semua,tetapi aku tak menerima itu semua,apalagi Ichigo melakukannya di depan kelas,semuanya mendengar. Tiba-tiba Orihime membalas

"Iya,aku mau Ichigo."

Mendengar kata-kata sahabatku itu rasanya memang sakit. Tetapi,aku coba untuk tegar,selalu…

"CIEEEEEEE,CONGRATS YAAAAA,PJNYA DOOOONG" teriakku

"Iya nih,PJ!PJ!PJ!" sahut semua yang ada dikelas

Aku memasang senyum palsuku. Kemudian,aku langsung pamit ke toilet. Di toilet,aku pun menangis tersedu-sedu. Sakit untuk membayangkan hari-hari Orihime setelah jadian dengan Ichigo,pasti hari-hariku dengan Orihime tak seindah biasanya…

Sudah terlalu lama aku menangis disini,aku harus pulang. Aku pun keluar dari toilet,untungnya tak ada yang melihat aku menangis ataupun keluar dari toilet. Saat menuju pintu masuk,aku melihat Orihime sendirian biasanya aku langsung sapa tapi kondisi sekarang beda. Orihime tiba-tiba mengejarku sambil berkata

"Rukia-chan,soal yang aku sama Ichigo itu,aku gasuka sama Ichigo!"

"Loh kamu ngapain disini?gak sama pacar barumu?" balas ku

"Rukia-chan,beneran deh aku gasuka sama Ichigo"

"Trus kenapa?"

"Aku tau kamu cemburu….."

"Yaudah,kamu bahagia yah sama Ichigo,biarin aku nangis."

Karna belum juga dijemput,aku pun pulang sendiri. Aku gapeduli kalau nanti sampai rumah dimarahin karena pulang sendiri. Yang jelas aku sakit hati banget,sahabatku satu-satunya sekarang berstatus berpacaran dengan cowok yang sudah lama ku kagumi. Aku tak tahu maksudnya kenapa dia terima tembakan Ichigo,sungguh aku gak bisa….. aku tak bisa berteman dengan perempuan yang berpasangan dengan cowok idamanku.

Aku pun sampai kerumah,dan langsung bertemu dengan Hisana,kakakku.

"Kok pulang sendiri?"

"Em kak,tadi jemputannya gak dating-datang"

"Oh iya,kakak lupa bilang yang biasa menjemputmu sedang ada acara"

"Oke deh kak"

"Itu teman-temanmu sudah datang"

"Siapa saja kak?"

"Kamu lihat saja sendiri"

Aku langsung saja masuk ke kamar. Ada beberapa teman telah menunggu,Ulquiorra,Kaien,Renji,dan juga adiknya Ichigo,Karin.

Saat itu juga aku langsung menangis,menangis sebisa mungkin. Rapuh sekali rasanya,susah untung bertahan,atau mungkin tak bisa….

"Kamu kenapa Kuchiki? Dari tadi disekolah kok aneh sih?" Tanya Ulquiorra

"Iya,trus mukamu lembab begitu" kata Kaien sambil mengambil tissue untukku

"Loh? Kamu kenapa" Tanya Renji

"Kakak kenapa? Kemarin masih main kok sama aku?"

"Aku gak kenapa-kenapa" jawabku

"Ah,masasih?kok kamu nangis?" kata Kaien sambil ngotot

"Eh,aku….."

Saat aku ingin melanjutkan kata-kataku,ada seorang lelaki dating dan masuk kekamarku. Aku liat dari bawah,keatas,keatas,sampai akhirnya paling atas. ICHIGO!ICHIGO DATANG KERUMAHKU.

"Kamu ngapain disini? Gak pacaran sama pacarmu?'

"Kuchiki,aku datang kesini karena adikku menyuruhku untuk menjemputnya….."

"Ohh,trus abis itu lanjutin pacaran kan?"

"Kuchiki-san,tadi semua itu cuma sandiwara. Aku tak menyukai Orihime sama sekali"

"Jadi kamu sukanya sama siapa?"

"Eh….sama kamu…"

TBC

Maaf ya kalau jelek ceritanya atau kata-katanya. Maklum,baru pemula. Kalo ada kata-kata yang salah bisa dilarat melalui Review. Dan juga maaf kalau cerita pendek. Btw,cerita ini sebenrnya cuma dari mimpiku doang looooh *gaadaygnanya


End file.
